10 Dollars & A Six Pack
by Snoweylily
Summary: I never went to live with Sabina and the Pleasure family... Well, actually I did, but... it... didn't really end well... So I went back to MI6, back to London, and its where I've been for the past three years... I am now 17 years old. And I got captured on my most recent mission. By SCORPIA... And somehow, I found myself in the hands of NCIS... 20 guesses to how long this'll last.
1. Chapter 1

**17th Fanfic in 6 months!**

**I cant believe im still writing!**

_Well, Back to this story._

_This is an Alex Rider/NCIS cross,_

_And has no set Point Of View (POV)_

_I shall just tell you whose POV it is in at the start of each Chapter,_

**For example:**

Chapter 1 - Alex Riders POV

Chapter 2 - Alex Riders POV

Chapter 3 - Ziva Davids POV

**********And so on and so forth.**

**********Hope ye enjoy,**

_**********Rachel :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Alex Riders POV**

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a boy.

This boy was 17 years old.

He had beautiful golden blond hair.

And he had mesmerising deep brown eyes.

This boy also had no parents.

And no family.

And basically everyone else he knew and cared for got murdered.

The End.

* * *

I shook the story from my head as I ran through the forest. I did NOT need to be reminded of that little tale right now. And I refused to believe it was about me. No, actually, fuck that.

It WAS about me.

But it didn't mean I had to like it.

Pushing away the unwanted thoughts once more, I forced myself to concentrate on the lights in the distance, and on my breathing.

Running flat out with a couple of broken ribs and a semi-collapsed lung didn't really agree with me.

I doubted it would agree with anyone.

But I had to get away.

I had gotten my chance to escape, and I had took it.

And now was NOT the time to be looking back.

I needed a place to stay, that I knew for certain.

I would take almost anywhere now.

My whole body screamed at me to stop, to slow down.

But if I stopped... I knew I wouldn't be able to get back up.

So for now, I kept running.

* * *

About half an hour later, I made it to the bright city lights, a breathed a sigh of relief.

Which almost forced me to my knees.

Forcing myself to ignore the pain, I stumbled over to the nearest building, a small house, and knocked once.

Nothing.

I knocked a second and third time.

Still nothing.

Guess nobody's home then.

Slowly I reached forward, pushing the door.

What surprised me the most was the fact it opened.

What surprised me the second most, was the fact the lights were on.

And what surprised me the least, but made up for it in shock, was the man in the end of the corridor.

Or rather, the PARTS of the man at the end of the corridor.

It was a body.

Well... What remained of a body.

* * *

The man was lying down on the tiles, blood polling around him as he stared at me with glassy eyes.

His head had been removed from his neck.

Then there was his hands and legs, which had also been decapitated from the body.

They lay in their own pools of blood around the head.

His body had been cut in half too, straight through the middle, a clean cut across his waist.

What remained of his legs were up against the wall, and his chest and the remainders of his arms were lying just to the side of what I guessed was his right hand.

And in the centre of everything, lay an axe, what I presumed to be his heart, and a bunch of dog tags.

This man had been a marine.

And he hadn't gone down without a fight.

* * *

Swallowing down the sudden need to vomit, I forced myself to look away from the grotesque sight, instead focusing on the rooms on either side of the... Body.

Or more importantly, the stairs.

Stairs that led to the second floor.

A second floor that generally had bedrooms.

And bedrooms had beds.

Forcing myself to walk further into the house, I managed to get myself upstairs, stumbling into the nearest room and collapsing on the bed.

I hadn't slept in what felt like years.

All I needed was to rest... And maybe a hospital afterwards... I don't know... Just something to fix myself up...

Before I knew it, my eyes had unwillingly shut of their own accord, and I slowly drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Only to be awaken a while later, by a small *click*.

A sound I knew very well by now.

I flickered open my eyes to find a barrel of a gun only centimetres from my face.

I glanced up at the weapons owner, expecting the worst.

He glared at me, "NCIS. I'm arresting you under the charge of murdering a marine officer. You have the right to remain silent".

* * *

"Ok, when I said you have the right to remain silent kid, I didn't actually think you'd oblige".

I smirked as the officer glanced over at me, frowning, "Seriously. Aren't normal people supposed to never shut up or something?".

A normal person?

So not me then.

I hadn't put up a fight when the brown-haired, brown-eyed officer had decided to arrest me, mainly because I was so tired, instead, letting him handcuff me and shove me into an NCIS cop car with no problem at all.

He was in the back, sitting next to me, while another man, also brown-haired, but with greeny-blue eyes, drove us to god knows where.

But I went along willingly.

With one tiny catch, however.

I refused to speak.

He swore, "Fucks sake kid, at least tell me your name!".

"Di Nozzo" The second offer snapped quietly, "No language. And go easy on him".

"Whatever you say McGeek" he muttered, before suddenly perking up as the car pulled into a free parking space, "I bet Gibbs will get him to talk".

"Gibbs, Tony, has given strict orders for US to get him to talk" The driver replied, turning around in his seat to face the officer, "He's expecting a full out confession by the time he returns".

"Well in our current situation, Probie, that's looking a little difficult" The other man growled.

The driver sighed, "Have you tried being nice to him?".

"... How?".

He sighed again, before turning to face me, holding out his hand, "Special Agent McGee, nice to meet you. And this is Senior Special Agent Di Nozzo. And yes, before you ask, he is always this grouchy".

I smiled slightly but made no attempt to respond.

McGee stared at me for a minute before reluctantly dropping his hand and turning back to Di Nozzo, "You've got one hour before boss arrives, I've got to go check on Abby, see if she found out anything bout our vic. Can you take it from here?".

He scoffed, "Honestly McNerd. Of course I can".

"Will you EVER run out of nicknames for me?" McGee asked tiredly and the other man smirked, "Probably not Elf Lord. See, I've got so many to spare. There's McZero, McCheat, McEgghead, McSecurity, McDid, McDone, McHas-been, McGeekhal, McGoogle, McComp-".

"OK, I GET IT" McGee shouted, cutting him off as he got out of the car, and Di Nozzo grinned, "See you later McHulk".

* * *

Exactly 63 minutes later, a tall man stepped into the interrogation room, dropping a file in the desk in front of me, and taking the seat across from me.

It was silent for another 7 minutes and 32 seconds before he spoke.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs. I run things around here. Now, what's your name?".

I remained silent, not moving an inch from where I was currently slouched over in the chair, my longish dark blond hair covering my face.

The grey-haired man sighed, pushing the file closer to me and flipping open the first page, "Do you know this man?".

I glanced up at the file, revealing a picture of what I presumed was the body of the man I found when it was still intact.

I looked down again, shaking my head.

Gibbs nodded once, closing the file, before abruptly standing up and walking out again, leaving me alone in the room once more.

* * *

The sound of the door opening threw me from my light sleep and I glanced up as Gibbs walked back in, followed by McGee.

He sat down again while the other man waited by the door.

Gibbs pushed the same file towards me again, opening up the first page to show the same picture as before, "Did you kill this man?".

I shook my head.

"Did you have any connection with this man at all?" He asked again and I shook my head once more.

He slowly stood up, muttering something to McGee, before disappearing again, this time leaving the file in front of me.

I quickly glanced through the information, memorising it just in case it came in handy later on.

**Name: Colonel Philip Johnson**

**Age: 53**

**Family: Mother (deceased) Father (deceased) Wife (deceased) Children (none)**

I skimmed through the rest of the information. Something about medals, blah blah blah, more about medals, blah blah blah, a war hero, blah blah blah, the end.

Well that was refreshing.

Less than an hour later, Gibbs returned, this time with Di Nozzo and a woman.

A woman who I hadn't been introduced to.

But knew immediately.

* * *

"Ziva David" I said quietly and all four agents turned to me.

"... What?" McGee finally asked and I smiled slightly, "Ziva David, am I wrong?".

My American accent was thankfully quite convincing.

Di Nozzo glance over at her before turning to me, "How do you know her name?".

"An Israeli Mossad agent" I continued.

She took the seat across from me, "Ex-Mossad actually".

I smirked, "Oh... Congratulations. And your father? What has old Eli to say about that?".

"He's dead" She replied flatly.

"As I said, congratulations".

"Thank you. Now I have a question for you. How do you know all this?" She asked once more, leaning forward in her chair.

I smirked, "Oh, I know a lot about you Ms. David. I know you had a younger sister, Tali, and an older half-brother, Ari, both who have, rather regretfully, passed away".

She tensed up, "Stop playing games with me kid".

I smirked even wider, "I'm not playing a thing Ms. David".

"WHY DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" She shouted, jumping up.

"Of course I know your name" I replied, looking up at her for the first time, "I did, after all, take a bullet for you".

* * *

She froze, "... Alex?".

* * *

I grinned, "Long time no see partner".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Alex Riders POV**

It took her a split second to realise what had just happened, and then a spilt second later she was next to me, frantically looking me up and down and checking for injuries, while babbling and talking non-stop in Hebrew.

"אלכס, איפה לעזאזל הייתם? מה קרה? אתה פשוט נעלם, וכל מה שקיבלתי היה מכתב מדי פעם או להתקשר בכל שישה חודשים" She asked frantically.

* * *

(Alex, where were you? What happened? You just disappeared, and all I got was the occasional letter or call every six months)

* * *

I sighed, "זיוה אני בסדר, למען האמת. תפסיק לדאוג".

* * *

(Ziva I'm fine, honest. Stop fretting)

* * *

She frowned, sitting up on the table next to me as she looked me up and down, "האם אתה בסדר אף? בכנות? בגלל שאתה לא נראה טוב ... האם דם זה?)

* * *

(Are you fine though? Honestly? Because you don't look fine... Is that blood?)

* * *

She jumped down and grabbed my head, turning it to the light to reveal a particularly painful gash down the side of my face.

I sighed again, "כן. זה דם. היה לי ריצה האחרונה בעם כמה אנשים מאוד לא ידידותיים".

* * *

(Yes. It's blood. I had a recent run in with some very unfriendly people)

* * *

She stared at me, "אלכס. אתה צריך ללכת לבית החולים. או לפחות לרופא. או ... או ... דאקי ... או ...".

* * *

(Alex. You need to go to hospital. Or at least see a doctor. Or... Or... Ducky... Or...)

* * *

"זיוה" I snapped quietly, "תירגע ... בכנות, אתה מתנהג כמו האמא שלי לפעמים"

* * *

(Ziva. Relax... Honestly, you act like my mother sometimes)

* * *

She smirked, "ובכן מישהו צריך".

* * *

(Well someone has to)

* * *

I glared at her, "זה היה זיוה קרה. שהיה קר".

(That was cold Ziva. That was cold)

* * *

She simply laughed.

* * *

"What are they saying?" McGee asked quietly, staring at Ziva and I with a mixture of confusion, and awe.

"No idea, but I think it's Hebrew" Di Nozzo replied.

"The kid doesn't look Israeli".

Di Nozzo frowned, "He doesn't even look middle eastern McArab".

Gibbs wisely chose to remain silent.

* * *

Ziva ran a hand threw my hair affectionally, "אתה באמת חייב להסתפר".

* * *

(You REALLY gotta get a haircut)

* * *

I grinned, "ובכן, אתה יודע, אני כבר משמעות לעשות את זה אבל ... להציל את העולם לוקח זמן אתה יודע?".

* * *

(Well, you know, I HAVE been meaning to do that but... Saving the world takes time you know?)

* * *

She sighed, "מי זה היה הפעם? MI6 או CIA?".

* * *

(Who was it this time? MI6 or CIA?)

* * *

"FBI" I replied grinning and she stared at me in surprise, "ברצינות? וואו דברים חייבים להיות מקבלים רעים".

* * *

(FBI)

(Seriously? Wow things must be getting bad)

* * *

"ספר לי על זה" I muttered.

* * *

(Tell me about it)

* * *

She stared at me suspiciously before suddenly switching back to English, "When was the last time you slept Alex?".

He voice was soft and gentle.

I frowned, "Two... Maybe three...".

I trailed off.

"Days?" She asked quietly and I smiled slightly, "Weeks".

She glared at me, "Three WEEKS? Alex, we've been through this. You are no allow-".

"Not my fault this time" I interrupted, "Promise".

She paused for a minute, "... Job went wrong? You fail?".

I smiled slightly, "No, I won, mission complete, I never fail. 100% success rate, remember?".

She frowned, "I've heard".

"Yes, word does get around quiet quickly doesn't it" I muttered.

"As you were saying" She prompted and I looked back up, "Oh yes, as I was saying, the mission was a success, but I may have... Possibly... Might... have gotten caught at the end of it...".

I trailed off.

She tensed up, "How long?".

"...Three, four weeks... Just over a month... I'm not sure" I replied quietly and she slowly nodded, before abruptly turning to me again, "... Scorpia?".

"... Scorpia" I confirmed, my voice barely a whisper.

She stared at me for a minute, "... Come here".

Then she pulled into a hug.

A very tight hug.

Still gentle, but also reassuring.

And after a month of being kicked around my Scorpia's worst torturers... I automatically flinched at the touch.

She slowly pulled back, "You expected to report in?".

"I was a month ago" I replied and she nodded, "Right... That settles it then. You're staying at my place".

I smiled slightly, "Thanks Zi".

* * *

"Am I missing something?".

We both looked up at Di Nozzo's sudden question.

I had almost forgotten the other three were there.

Almost.

Ziva grinned, "Oh yea, Alex this is Tony Di Nozzo, Timothy McGee, and Gibbs, guys this is Alex Rider... He's MI6".

They all stared at me and I shrugged, "It's a long story".

"If you don't mind me asking... But aren't you a little young for MI6?" McGee finally asked.

I smirked, "Yes, yes I am".

"Then how are you with them?" He asked confused.

"In one word?" I asked back, "Oh I'd have to say... Blackmail".

Nobody decided to continue the topic.

I glanced back to the grey-haired man from earlier, only to find his piercing blue staring staring back at me.

I frowned.

It felt like I had met him before...

* * *

"Gibbs..." I muttered, "That name sounds familiar... You wouldn't happen to be Leroy Jethro Gibbs would you?

"The one and only" he replied flatly and I smirked, "I can see I'm already going to like you, straight to the point... But no, as I was saying, you seem awfully familiar".

"Can't say the same about you" he replied gruffly.

I grinned, "Oh don't worry, I didn't expect you to, spies tend to... Stick to the shadows. Basically... Hey, you wouldn't happen to be that guy who helped out with Nikolei Drevin would you?".

"... I am" he replied slowly and I smirked again, "Yea, I knew it, your face does seem quite familiar".

He frowned, "I'm sorry, but have we met?".

"Not directly... Remember that Ark Angle project? Bout two, three years ago?" I asked suddenly.

"The one with the kid?" He asked back and I nodded, "Yea, that one".

"What about it?" He asked again.

I looked around, avoiding his gaze, "I may... Or may not... Be that kid".

He froze, "...You got to be kidding me".

"Hey, I said I was MI6!" I protested, looking back up at him and he frowned, "Yea but that was the CIA".

I shrugged, "What can I say? They lend me out from time to time".

* * *

"Guys, let's get back to the point here" Di Nozzo said, before turning to me, "How do you and Ziva know each other?".

I grinned, turning to her, "Your ex?".

"My ex" she confirmed sadly.

"I think you'd look together" I replied and she frowned, "Thank you?".

"Not a complement" I shot back, smirking.

"Kid, answer the question" Di Nozzo demanded and I sighed, turning back to him, "She's ex-Mossad, I'm ex-Mossad".

"And he's saved my life many times" Ziva said firmly, glaring at the senior agent.

I grinned, "Oh come on, now you making me sound like one of the good guys".

"Well your hardly one of the bad guys" She shot back and I smirked, "Ziva? One word, Assassin".

"Ouch, I cannot believe you just said that" She replied smirking.

"I said it, and I rocked it" I replied grinning.

* * *

"Guys, can we stay on topic here"McGee announced, "How are you MI6 if your ex-Mossad?".

I pointed to Ziva, "She's NCIS".

"And?" He asked frowning.

"And she's ex-Mossad" I finished.

He paused, "... So you're telling me you were a Mossad agent, and then became MI6?".

I shook my head, "Nah man, see I WAS MI6, and then I was Mossad, and now I'm MI6 again".

He frowned, "I don't get you".

I sighed, "Ok, let's break this down shall we? I was MI6, I got bored, I quit MI6, I joined Mossad, I seriously regretted it, I quit Mossad, I rejoined MI6".

He stared at me, "...You are one confusing kid".

"I'll take that as a complement" I replied smirking and Ziva sighed, "You really shouldn't you know".

"I know... But I will anyway".

"Stubborn bastard" She growled and I held my hands up in defence, "Hey, my stubbornness has saved your sorry ass many times".

She sighed again, "And I am grateful and eternally in your debt... However-".

"Why is there always a however with you?" I muttered but she ignored me, "-Why are you here?".

I shrugged, "You tell me".

"Alex" she warned.

"Ziva" I replied, matching her tone.

"Why were you at the crime scene?" She demanded and I sighed, "I didn't know it was a crime scene".

"You didn't know it was a crime scene? Seriously?" Di Nozzo asked. "Then how did you explain the chopped up and decapitated body?" Gibbs asked.

I grinned, "I have to say Gibbs, Im getting to love your choice of wording... But no, I'm not going to tell you... Yet... Maybe... I might... But I won't... Possibly".

"Alex" Ziva warned, "Stop messing with the boss".

"He's not my boss" I shot back.

"But he's my boss" She replied and I frowned, "And that effects me how?".

"I'm the only one who knows you" She explained.

I stared at her, "... And that effects me how?".

"Whatever you say, I could get blamed for it".

I turned to Gibbs, "Whatever I say, Would she get blamed for it?".

"Yes" He replied simply and I sighed, "In that case, you have my most sincerest apol- actually. No. You see I would say sorry... But I wouldn't mean it.. Which kind of defeats the purpose don't you think?".

* * *

Ziva elbowed me in the ribs, which, unforcently, made me flinch.

Quite badly.

And being the ex-spy she is, it didn't go unnoticed.

"Shirt. Now" She demanded.

I stared at her, "... No way".

"Alex" She growled, "Take it off. Right now".

"No" I growled back and she seemed to think for a moment before softening, "I've seen them all before Al".

I flinched slightly, glancing behind her, "... But they haven't".

* * *

She turned to face Gibbs, "He has to go hospital".

"No" he said simply.

Ziva actually growled at him, "Boss come on, he needs to see a doctor".

"But how do we know he won't run away?" He shot back, "Can we trust him?".

"No. No you cannot" I replied honestly and Ziva turned her glare on me, "Alex you're really not helping your case here".

"I didn't know there was a case, I just thought it was you... And the rest of us" I replied and she stared at me, "... I liked you better as a 15 year old.

"And I liked you better as a 22 year old" I shot back.

"I was 23".

I shrugged, "You looked 22, you still do actually".

"...Thank you" she replied.

I grinned, "Also not a compliment".

She ignored both Di Nozzo AND McGee as they tried to stifle their laughs, and instead, turned back to the man in charge, "Gibbs please, he's just a kid".

"A kid that happens to he the only lead in this entire case" He shot back, "And I will NOT allow him to escape out of this room".

Ziva frowned, "... Then at least let me help him? I know him, Gibbs, I've known him since he was 15. Nearly three years. I can't stand to see him hurt like this. We were partners for over 7 different missions and if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here today... He's taken bullets for me Gibbs".

He softened slightly.

"Please... I know you don't want to lose him but... At least let me fix him up. Just give me a first aid kit or something. I'll even do it in this room".

"You're going to need a lot more than that" I muttered and she sighed, "Alex?".

"Yea?" I asked smirking, already knowing the answer.

"Shut up".

I grinned as she turned back to Gibbs, "He's only a child, boss".

He seemed to way out the possibilities in his head before sighing, "Alright, fine, go get the first aid kit".

* * *

She grinned and practically ran out of the room.

* * *

The minute she was out of sight, Gibbs turned back to me, his expression strict and stern but with gentle eyes, "How many?".

"4" I replied and he smiled slightly, "Thank you".

I smirked, "No problem".

Di Nozzo stared between us, then glanced over at McGee was looking just as confused, "... Ah, Boss? What does he mean by '4' exactly?".

Gibbs glanced over them, before looking back at me, "... That's how many bullets he took for her".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Ziva David's POV**

I quickly hurried down the hall, wanting to get back to the others as soon as possible.

It's not I didn't trust Alex being alone with the team, but I knew damn well of what he was capable of if they pushed him.

Or brought up the wrong subjects.

Such as trust.

Or family.

Or friends.

Or even his battle scars.

So, basically, everything that the others took for granted.

Food, shelter, a place to sleep, that was all a perfectly normal, day-to-day routine for Gibbs, Di Nozzo and McGee.

But for Alex... It would be classed as a luxury.

* * *

Giving one quick knock on the door, I quickly walked in, grinning as the man in question looked up from the marines body.

He smiled, "Ms. David, what can I do for you today?".

Ducky.

I laughed, "You know me too well Duck".

"Well I wouldn't say I'm genius when it comes to human nature, god knows I see more dead people than living ones, but I have a basic enough understanding of when someone seems to be looking for something" He replied knowingly and I nodded, "I was just wondering if you happened to have a First Aid Kid I could borrow".

He frowned, glancing up at me, "You are alright, I hope?".

I smiled again at his concern, "Don't worry Ducky, both the team and I are fine. Our new... Witness... However, is not".

He slowly put down the scalpel and looked up at me fully, "... I have a feeling there is more to this story than what you have told me".

I sighed, jumping up on a spare autopsy table, "The witness... His name is Alex Rider. He's still a teenager. And... We know each other. He used to be Mossad as well, and at the time, we were partners... He's saved my life I don't know how many times, and normally ended up in hospital for it. But he didn't mind. He still doesn't mind. Because we protected each other Ducky, we became close friends... And now he's been arrested for the murder of a Navy Police Offer... It just doesn't add up. He didn't kill that man. I know he didn't. He would never kill in cold blood. He even refuses to kill the people who are trying to kill him. The worst he'll ever do if placed in a life/death situation is knock the person out. He couldn't murder a man in cold blood... He's only a child".

The doctor nodded, walking over at sitting up next to me, "... Now I don't wish to be rude, Ms. David, but... Sometimes our own personal relationships with someone, keeps us from seeing the full picture".

"You're saying he did it?" I asked quietly.

He smiled slightly, "I'm saying I hope he didn't, but you cannot yet rule out the possibility that he did".

I slowly nodded, smiling slightly, "Thanks Ducky".

"Anytime" he replied, "Now, if you don't mind me asking, but why exactly does young Mr. Rider need medical attention?".

* * *

I frowned, "Di Nozzo arrested him just after his last job and he hasn't been checked out or even reported in yet, mainly because at the end of the mission...", I trailed off, and when I next spoke, my voice was barely a whisper, "... He got tortured".

Ducky immediately tensed up, "... I see".

I glanced up at him.

He actually looked like of angry, which was a strange contrast compared to his usual, calm, self.

"... Would you mind if I sorted him out?" He asked suddenly, "I don't mean to insult, Ms. David, but if the case is true, and he was... Tortured... Then I highly doubt your medical intelligence will cover all aspects of his injuries".

I smiled slightly, "Thanks Duck... But Alex may be a little resentful... He doesn't trust easily".

"Well I'd merely only be helping the boy out, making sure he doesn't bleed to his early death" He replied and I sighed, "It's not that, it's just... Alex has some... Scars, basically, he has quite a lot of scars. From his last missions... He's quite protective".

"I see..." Ducky repeated, "... And who gives him these missions, may I ask?".

"Well, MI6 own him... But nearly every government agency around the world has had there fair share of the kid".

"OWN him?" He questioned and I slowly nodded, "Yea. Own him... It's a long story".

"Then I think it best that it wait for now" Ducky said firmly, "After all, I believe your young friend needs a bit of stitching up does he not?".

* * *

I slowly pushed open the door to the interrogation room, surprised to find both McGee and Gibbs with guns out and Alex... Alex was standing in the corner, pinning Di Nozzo to the desk, holding his arm behind his back at an awkward angle with the agents own gun pressed into his neck.

I glanced over at Ducky who was staring at Alex with a strange expression on his face. Sort of a mix between shock, awe, and what could only be described as a 'Doctor Look'.

I sighed, turning back to the teenager, "Alex what did you do?".

He glared at me, "I, did nothing. Di Nozzo on the other hand...".

"Tony, what did you do?" I asked again and he frowned, "Nothing! I was only talking and asking questions and stuff and the next thing I know he tackled me and now I'm pinned to this desk with my own fucking gun on my head and I have no idea why".

I frowned slightly, "Talking to him? What did you say?".

"I DONT KNOW!" He yelled and I turned to Alex.

He tightened his grip on Di Nozzo's arm, "The moron here brought up some Family History".

No one missed the amount of venom in the teenagers words.

I ran a hand through my hair, glaring at Tony, "Family history? You brought up his FAMILY HISTORY? You have no idea how lucky you are to still be alive Di Nozzo".

He frowned, "... What?".

"Guys drop your weapons" I said, ignoring him.

Gibbs turned to me slightly, "Ziva, if we dro-".

"He won't hurt him" I replied, cutting him off.

"How do you know?" He asked and I glanced back at Alex, "Because Di Nozzo and I work together. We're friends, in a way. And Alex knows that".

"So you're telling me, that if you and Tony DIDNT get along, he'd be dead by now?" McGee asked and Alex smirked, "If Ziva didn't get along with ANY of you, you'd ALL be dead by now".

"Seriously? You think you could kill three marines?" Di Nozzo asked and he smirked, "I killed one before".

* * *

We all froze.

* * *

"... Did you just admit to..." McGee trailed off and Alex grinned, "Killing that marine? The one you're investigating? Oh yea, I must have forgotten to tell you".

"So you killed him? With that axe?" McGee asked again.

He nodded, "Kind of disgusting really, but yea. It was an interesting way to dissemble someone".

He killed him.

He had actually killed him.

But he couldn't have... Or... Did he just... Oh my god.

I stared at him, "... אלכס?)

* * *

(Alex?)

* * *

"אהה?" He asked causally and I stared at him, before smiling slightly, "טוב תנסה".

* * *

(Yea?) (Good try)

* * *

He frowned, "... אני כבר ביליתי הרבה יותר מדי זמן איתך".

* * *

(I've spent way too much time with you)

* * *

"אני יודע שיש לך, אבל אף אחד אחר לא יכול להגיד. אפילו לא גיבס. וזה די גדול".

* * *

(I know you have, but no one else could tell. Not even Gibbs. And that's pretty big)

* * *

He sighed, and let go of Di Nozzo, instead leaning back and crossing his arms across his chest, "אבל אתה עדיין ידעת".

* * *

(But you still knew)

* * *

"Ziva, what's going on?" Gibbs demanded and I sighed, switching back to English, "He didn't kill the marine".

"He confessed that he did" He shot back but I shook her head, "I know he did. But he was lying".

Di Nozzo frowned, slowly straightening up again, "Why lie about murdering someone?".

"I wanted to get arrested" Alex replied calmly and McGee turned to him, "Why?".

"So I could go to prison" he replied, "I'm a Brit on the United States soil. I'd be tried as an adult, and, if I was lucky, I'd get 20 to 25 years".

"But WHY?" McGee asked again.

He shrugged, "I'd get out of MI6".

"That's one way of getting out. Why don't you hair quit?" Di Nozzo asked and Alex slapped the back of his head, "Quit? Are you kidding me? I'm 17 years old! It's not even legal for them to employ a 20 year old. Do you honestly think they have it written down in their records that they have a kid doing their dirty work for them? No. They don't. They never had. And they never will. So if I got arrested and spent 20 years in an American prison, then maybe, just maybe, they'd be after forgetting about me by the time I got out".

Both McGee and Gibbs slowly lowered our guns.

And Gibbs was furious, "You're only 17? SEVENTEEN?".

Alex nodded, dropping his gaze.

"And how long have you been with '6?" He demanded and the teenager shrugged, "They've blackmailed me since I was 14".

Now the boss was REALLY furious, "Di Nozzo, McGee, out. Ducky, Ziva, make sure the kids ok. I've got a few calls to make".

Then he stormed out, closely, yet reluctantly, followed by the other two.

And finally, there was just three people remaining.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Gibbs POV**

I walked straight towards the second part of the interrogation room, the part on the other side of the one-way mirror.

I had to see this for myself.

* * *

Shoving open the door, I closed it behind me and walked up to the glass, just as Ducky slowly walked forward, holding out his hand to the Alex, "Doctor Donald Mallard. But please, call me Ducky".

He glanced over at Ziva before slowly reaching out and shaking it, "Alex Rider".

Ducky smiled slightly and Ziva quickly stepped forward, "Alex, Ducky here works in autopsy. He's our medical examiner".

He tensed up, "... I don't like where this is going Zi".

She sighed, "Alex, please, there's only so much I can do".

"No. Way" he growled.

"Would you prefer to bleed to death?" She asked and he actually seemed to consider it, "... Sounds nice right about now".

She stared at him, "Alex... You are letting Ducky do this wether you like it or not".

He glared at her, "I'm not letting anyone near me".

"You let me near you" Ziva shot back and he frowned, "Only because I was handcuffed to a table".

"Sit down" She snapped.

"No".

"If you don't sit down right now, and let Ducky stitch you up, I'm going to call Gibbs in here" She warned, "And he doesn't care for you like I do".

I smiled slightly at that.

He shot her a glare one last time before slowly sitting down in the chair across from her.

Ducky smiled at him, "Now let's get you stitched up".

* * *

I stared at the 17 year old in front of me. He was... Destroyed. After much persuasion from both Ducky and Ziva, they had finally coaxed him into removing his shirt. Now... I wish they hadn't.

* * *

His stomach was littered with old scars, fresh cuts and knife wounds, most still bleeding, while his chest was almost 100% black and blue from being kicked and punched so many times. He was so thin you could see his ribs, and the few that were cracked or broken were clearly outlined. His left shoulder was dislocated, along with a broken wrist, while his right shoulder had a bullet embedded in it, gaining him quiet a lot of stitches. His entire back was covered in blood from some particularly bad gashes that could have only been caused by a chain and barbed wire. His legs weren't much better, with a twisted ankle and multiple stab wounds. And the gash along his face needed a few stitches too.

But through-out the whole thing, he remained silent.

Deadly silent.

He didn't cry out, he didn't whimper, he didn't make a sound.

His face remained an emotionless mask, save for the one or two times he flinched.

It was as if he didn't feel anything at all... Or that he was so used to being like this, that it simply didn't effect him anymore.

And that... Was the scariest part.

* * *

A few minutes later, I was walking towards the Directors Office, forming some sort of speech in my head of what I was going to say.

Knocking once, I waited for the usual "Come in", before slowly stepping in and closing the door behind me.

Vance looked up from his paperwork surprised, "Gibbs?".

I walked over and sat down in front of him, "... Do we still have contacts at MI6?".

He stared at me, "... Yea. Why?".

"Because I've got a 17-year-old down in an interrogation room claiming they've blackmailed him into doing there dirty work since he was 14".

His expression was priceless.

"... Well that is a very serious accusation Gibbs" Vance finally replied and I glared at him, "It isn't an accusation Leon. He's telling the truth".

"And you know this how?" He asked.

"One of my agents, Ziva David, has worked with him at Mossad in the past" I replied, "And according to her, every word that he said was true".

"Ziva David? Mossad?" He asked again and I nodded, "They met when he was 15, if I understand correctly, before he went back to MI6. They were partners for several missions. And... And he saved her life. Many times. If it weren't for that kid, we would still be one agent down".

He seemed to consider this information, before suddenly frowning, "If he's a British Secret Agent... Then why is in our interrogation room?".

"Di Nozzo found him at a dead marines house. He was arrested on sight" I replied and the director nodded once more, "Is he a witness? Or a possible suspect?".

"... We're not sure" I admitted.

"Gibbs how can you not be sure? Was he covered in blood?".

"He was" I replied darkly.

Vance smiled slightly, "Then he most likely murdered the mar-".

"It wasn't the Colonels blood" I interrupted, "... It was his".

He stared at me, "... You're telling me we have a 17-year-old British Spy downstairs that's covered in his own blood?".

"I don't know the details, him and David were talking in Hebrew, but what I saw however..." I trailed off, shaking the images of the scarred teen from my mind before continuing, "Well... It doesn't take a genius to figure out he's spent some time in enemy hands".

"... The kid was tortured?" He asked quietly and I slowly nodded, "He's covered head to foot in scars. The oldest could have been caused years ago. The newest... No more than two or three days".

* * *

It wasn't often that I saw the director get angry.

Sure, he got annoyed every so often.

But this angry?

Never.

And now, he was absolutely furious.

* * *

"They TORTURED a CHILD?" He yelled.

I decided to remain quiet.

He stood up, pacing the floor behind his desk, "They beat up a kid. They TORTURED a kid... That's just sick".

I watched him silently.

"And MI6 are using him? BLACKMAILING him? That's just plain sad, even for them. Forcing a kid to do their dirty work. It's sickening".

Then he abruptly stopped, turning to me, "... Where is he?".

"He should still be in the interview room with Ziva and Ducky, though Ducks might be after leaving, after all, he doesn't kno- Where are you going?" I asked suddenly as Vance headed for the door.

He paused, "... I have to see this for myself. You coming?".

I quickly followed him out.

* * *

"He doesn't know that I saw the... The scars" I said quietly as we walked down along the corridor.

"... You saw him through the mirror" Vance guessed and I nodded, "No one else knows. And I'd prefer if we kept it that way".

"Who else has seen him like that?" He asked and I sighed, "Just me, Ducky, and Ziva last I checked. Di Nozzo and McGee don't know a thing".

"And do they all know the same as you? About MI6 and all that?" He asked again.

I paused, "... They do. Kind of".

"Explain" he warned and I glanced up at him, "The kid has worked for numerous agencies around the world, CIA, MI6, ASIS, everything... But I think there's more to that".

"Like?".

"Like I think he's... Well... Slightly more advantaged than we might think" I said slowly, "He was... Talking with Ziva earlier on. In Enlgish. And... Well... The way he talked, the way he said things...".

"Gibbs" He snapped, "Talk".

"He's killed before".

"... What?" The Director asked and I nodded, "I'm not guaranteeing anything Vance but... Well... It's a high possibility...".

"You're telling me this kids an ASSASSIN?" He demanded.

"... He might be".

He nodded once, before stopping at the door to the Interrogation room. He paused for a split second, before silently pushing it open revealing... Nothing.

* * *

The room was empty.

* * *

"Ziva" I whispered as Vance turned to me, "This better not be some sort of sick joke Gibbs".

I glared at him, "You think I'd joke about that?".

"Well if it wasn't a joke, then where is he?" He demanded and I glanced back at the empty room, before abruptly turning and storming off down the hallway.

"Where do you think you're going?" the Director snapped, following me.

"Chances are he's with Ziva. She protective of him. Very protective" I replied, not bothering to face him, "And what's the possibility that she might be working at her desk?".

* * *

A few minutes later, I walked into the Bullpen, Vance hot on my heels. Both Tony and Ziva were at their desks. McGee was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, hey, boss, I got the evide-" Di Nozzo started but I cut him off, "Where is he?".

He frowned, "... What?".

"The kid!" I demanded, "Where. Is. He?".

"Gibbs!" Someone hissed and I spun around to find Ziva glaring at me from her desk.

"Quiet" She snapped and I stared at her.

No one ordered me around like that.

Least of all my own agent.

NOBODY.

And I would have yelled at her too...

If it wasn't for that murderous look she was giving me.

* * *

She quickly motioned for me to come closer and I slowly walked over to her.

"Where's the kid?" I asked angrily and she sighed, glancing over her shoulder.

I followed her gaze, only to find the teenager leaning up against the wall behind her, half hidden by her desk, and completely invisible unless you know who to look for. He had picked the place well. And he was also, seemingly, sound asleep, his breathing slow but slightly uneven and ragged. He had stitches down the left side of his face, clearly visible on his pale skin, and his left arm was in a sling, along with bandages wrapped from knuckles to wrist.

Asides from that, he looked normal.

Minus the blood spattered and ripped up clothes.

Like an average teenager.

Take off his shirt however...

Ziva turned back to me pleadingly, "Come on Gibbs, he hasn't slept in at least three weeks, and I couldn't leave him down there on his own! Even Ducky said it was unsuitable. He should be in hospital".

Vance glared at her, "You brought a possible murderer up to a dan-".

"Wo, wo, wo, jesus man, back it up a bit. Murderer?" Someone asked, cutting him off and both the Director and I jumped.

Ziva, however, remained perfectly calm as she turned to face the kid, who was now after sitting up and was staring up at us with an innocent look in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Leon Vance's POV**

I stared at him, "... Yea. Murderer. You killed the marine right?".

The kid glared at me, "How many times do I have to tell you people no?".

"So you didn't kill him?" I asked again and the teen shook his head.

I frowned, "But you have killed before?".

"Oh yea, I've killed all right" He replied casually.

"Then that makes you a murderer, right?".

"Wrong" He corrected, "I'm not a murderer. I'm a spy... And also a contract killer… In my spare time".

I frowned again, "What's the difference between a murderer and a contract killer?".

"The difference, my dear man, is a murderer, kills because he can kill. A contract killer, kills because he can kill... And gets paid for it".

"So you're in it for the money?" I questioned and he shrugged, "Sure. Why not. Let's say It's for the money".

I stared at him, trying to figure him out, "... What's your name kid?".

"Alex Rider... Yours?" He asked and I actually smiled, "Leon Vance. The director of NCIS. Your MI6?".

"Unforcently".

"What clearance level?" I asked again and Alex smirked, "9".

"... Nine?" I asked, "Your clearance level NINE? Damn you must be good... Not at all James-Bond-like, though".

He grinned, "Oh I wouldn't say that... I do, after all, tick the main 3 categories".

"Which are?" I asked.

"One, I'm an orphan. Two, I'm a spy. And three, I work for MI6".

"Yea but you don't have a gun" I shot back and Alex smirked, but remained silent.

I stared at him for a minute before slowly turning to face Gibbs, "... He DOESNT have a gun, right?".

He frowned, glancing over at Tony, "DI NOZZO".

He jumped, "Yea boss?".

Gibbs motioned towards the still smirking teenager, "You frisked him right?".

"When I arrested him, yea" He replied and he nodded once before glancing over at Ziva.

She held her hands up in defence, "I didn't arm him Gibbs".

He slowly nodded again, turning back to Vance, "... He doesn't have a gun".

"I don't? Then damn, this is one weird looking knife" Alex said and we both sharply turned to find him holding a... A gun.

* * *

He had a gun.

* * *

A handgun.

* * *

"I taught you frisked him" I said slowly, not bothering to turn around to face Tony.

* * *

I didn't have to.

* * *

All eyes were on the armed 17 year old Contract Killer.

* * *

"I did" Tony replied and Gibbs glared at him, "Well obviously not good enough Di Nozzo".

"Hey" Alex snapped, "It's not his fault... It's yours".

He turned back to him, "What?".

The kid smirked, holding up his new weapon, "It's your gun Gibbs".

I froze.

That was Gibbs gun.

The kid had his gun.

"How did you get..." Gibbs trailed off.

"Your gun? Oh, I just bought it off McGee... How the hell do you think I got it? I pick pocketed it" He replied, glaring at him.

"I wasn't anywhere near you!" He protested.

He grinned again, "You didn't have to be".

* * *

We all stared at him confused.

* * *

He sighed, "You came into the interrogation room and placed a file in front of me. I reached across under the table for your gun. You started asking questions. I stole your gun. You stood up and left. I sat down and had your gun. Simple as that".

"... You won't be able to use it kid" Gibbs finally replied.

"Because it's finger sensitive? Only works if you hold it? That sort of thing?" He asked, "Well I'm sorry to say Gibbs, but that doesn't affect me. I've solved it".

"Impossible. He's had that gun for years and no one's cracked it yet" I replied and Alex frowned, before glancing over at Tony, "Hey, Di Nozzo, I know you're listening. Do me a favour will you? Throw something in the air and block your ears".

The other agent grinned, picking up an old cardboard coffee cup, and throwing it as high as it could go.

A split second later, there was a loud *bang*, and the coffee cup fell, a single bullet hole straight through the centre.

We all slowly turned back to Alex, as he lowered his hand, clicking the safety in the gun back into place, tossing it to Gibbs as he glanced up at us, "As I said. I solved it".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Tony Di Nozzo's POV**

I snuck another glance over at the sleeping boy.

At the teenager.

He was only 17 years old.

And yet he had killed.

He had killed people.

He had been an assassin, currently a spy.

Heck, for all we know, he could STILL be an assassin.

I frowned at the thought.

He could still KILL us, couldn't he?

* * *

"Ziva" I hissed quietly and she glanced up at me, "Yes Tony?".

"What if the kid is still an assassin?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "He's not an assassin Di Nozzo, ok?".

"But what if he was!" I insisted, "What if he, like, is just pretending to be our friends so he can kill us when we least expect it? What if WE are his targets?".

She sighed, "He can hear you, you know".

I frowned, "How? The kids asleep".

She smirked, "No. He's not. He's REALLY not".

I stared at her for another minute before pointing over to where the teen was sleeping, "Yes he is. I mean, look a- WHERES THE KID GONE?".

"Right here Di Nozzo" Someone whispered and I froze, only then realising that the blond-haired boy was standing behind me... And had a knife up against my throat.

"Rule 51, Di Nozzo, sometimes, you're wrong" Gibbs said, walking into the bull pen before abruptly stopping, and smiling slightly, "And Rider?".

"Yes, sir?" The boy asked politely, as if he wasn't just about two seconds from killing me.

Gibbs smirked, "Rule 9, never go anywhere without a knife".

The kid grinned, finally letting me go as he put away his weapon, "Couldn't have said it better myself, sir".

Ziva just smirked.

* * *

"Suit up, you know the drill" Gibbs announced a few minutes later, re-appearing with a small folder in his hand.

Ziva and I both jumped up, grabbing our badges and guns from the desks, while Alex just yawned boredly.

I saw Gibbs sneak a quick look at the kid as he turned to me, "Take him down to Abby... And get McGee while you're at it".

"Sure thing Boss" I muttered, before looking over at the teen, "... Come on, you're with me".

He growled something under his breath before standing back up and walking over to me, "Yes?".

I smirked, and motioned towards the elevator, "Ladies first".

He kept a straight face as he replied, "Then why are you still standing here?".

Ziva burst out laughing, and even Gibbs couldn't hold back a smile.

I glared at the grinning teen, before pressing the button for the elevator with a little more force than necessary, "We're going to Abby's lab".

He frowned slightly, "Abby?".

"Abby Sciuto. NCIS resident forensic scientist, heart and soul, a paradox wrapped in an oxymoron, smothered in contradictions in terms, sleeps in a coffin. Really, the happiest goth you'll ever meet".

Then the elevator doors opened and we stepped in.

Alex nodded thoughtfully, "I think I've heard of her before... Yea. She used to be with the LA team. And by 'used to be' I really just mean she did an odd job for them here and there".

"So you've met?" I asked confused, pressing the button for the elevator.

He shook his head, "No... But I can't wait until we do".

* * *

"TONY!" Abby exclaimed, running over and pulling me into a tight hug while balancing a Caf-Pow in one hand, and a giant stuffed teddy bear in the other.

I grinned, "Hey Abs, I brought you a new friend".

She immediately pulled back and frantically looked around the room.

When her gaze found Alex, she squealed, "OH MY GOD, HE IS ADORABLE!".

Less than a split second later, she had pulled him into a tight hug.

I could visibly see Alex stiffen up, and apparently, Abby could too, and she immediately pulled away again, frowning, "... You don't like hugs?".

There was a small hint of sympathy in her voice.

The kids eyes flickered over to mine for barely a second, before he turned back to her, "I'm just not used to them, that's all".

She pouted, "Awww! Here, hold this".

She handed him the teddy bear, which he took rather awkwardly.

He stared at the stuffed animal in his hands, a strange look passing over his features.

Abby sighed, "Your not used to toys, as well, are you?".

Alex slowly looked back up at her, ... No. Not really".

"But you're still a baby!" She protested, "You should have loads of toys!".

"I'm 17" He replied firmly, "I am NOT, a baby".

She stared at him, "... You just grew up too fast".

* * *

Something seemed to snap inside Alex then.

* * *

He immediately stood up straighter, shoulders back, chin up, revealing his final height to be around 6ft 1, or 6ft 2, and his eyes became empty. Like, completely empty. Emotionless. His features hardened as well, outlining his well defined cheek bones, and set jaw. His darkish blond hair fell slightly over his left eye, but he made no attempt to fix it. He stood as still a statue, not looking at anything in particular in the room, yet at the same time, being full aware of his surroundings.

It was as if he was awaiting orders, I realised.

As if he were a soldier.

* * *

I tried to ignore the shiver that ran down my spine at the thought of a 17 year old soldier.

A 17 year old in the middle of the battle grounds.

A 17 year old caught in the war game.

* * *

Abby frowned and looking over at me for help.

I just shrugged, and she turned back to him, "What's your name, kid?".

"Alex Rider, m'am" He replied flatly and we both flinched slightly at the deadness in his voice.

It was as if all living, happy emotions had been sucked out.

As if all life had simply been banished.

"M'am?" Abby questioned and he gave a single, sharp nod, "Yes M'am".

"... Why are you calling me m'am?" She asked again.

"Protocol, m'am".

We both tensed up slightly.

"Protocol for what?" I queried and he glanced over at me before sharply looking straight ahead again as if he'd been slapped, "Cannot say, sir".

I stared at him.

M'am? Sir? What the hell was going on with this kid?

"Abby?" I asked quietly, "Go and get McGee, will you?".

She slowly nodded, a few tears building up in her eyes as she all but ran out of the room and down the hall.

She thought it was all her fault.

* * *

I slowly walked over to the boy, noticing how he immediately stood up even straighter, putting himself on higher alert.

I circled him.

Everything, from his posture, stance, way of speaking, everything... Just screamed 'soldier' to me.

I stopped and stood in front of him, raising my hand to pat him on the shoulder.

He immediately flinched.

Frowning, I slowly lowered my arm and he relaxed slightly again, "... Why did you flinch?".

He remained silent.

"Alex" I warned, "Why. Did. You. Flinch?".

"... It's against protocol, sir" He finally replied and I frowned, "And are you going to tell me who the protocol is for?".

"It's against protocol" He said again, before suddenly and quickly adding, "Sir".

I frowned.

What. The. Hell?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Abby's POV**

I ran as if in a daze towards the computer room, where McGee was typing away furiously at a laptop.

When he saw me with tears in my eyes however, he immediately stopped, staring at me confused, "... Abby? You ok?".

I shook my head and he came over just in time for me to break down crying in his arms.

"Hey, Abby, shhh, it's ok" He whispered, rubbing my back gently, "Now come on, tell me what's happened".

"Oh it's horrible McGee" I sobbed, before a new wave of tears took over.

"Abby... Abs come on, deep breaths ok?" He told me and I silently nodded, forcing myself to calm down.

McGee pulled back and stared at me, "Good. Now tell me what happened?".

"It's Alex" I sniffed and he tensed up slightly, "... Go on".

"Well Di Nozzo brought him down to- to my lab as a new friend and then I hugged him and g-gave him Bert to hold but he said he wasn't used to it and then I said that he was adorable and stuff and h-he replied that he was 17 years old and that he was NOT a baby and then I said he grew up too fast and then he- he- he's actually really weird like a soldier but that- that's not possible cause he's still a little baby but it is possible cause it's happened now and I think I did something wrong and now I'm really scared".

McGee stared at me, "... Let's just go see him, ok?".

I nodded before suddenly realising I had eye liner running down my face.

"You go on again" I said, "I've just got to fix my make-up".

* * *

He smiled briefly at me before walking back down the corridor, and I took a few calming breaths.

* * *

Everything was going to be fine.

I was going to be fine.

The team was going to be fine.

And little Alex was going to be fine.

... If only I would stop lying to myself.

* * *

A small while later, I re-entered my lab, make-up all fixed and a happy grin on my face.

I stopped suddenly, glancing around only to find the room deserted... Except for Alex.

He was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, glaring at Bert, who was on the table next to him.

I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

The 17 year old's head snapped up, and he quickly jumped to his feet, but I gave him a reassuring smile, "No, please, sit".

He slowly sat back down, keeping a wary eye on me at all times.

I sighed, walking over to the small note left on my deck.

Frowning, I picked it up, reading it quietly to myself.

* * *

"Dear Abby, McGeek and I had to go. Gibbs orders. So we left the kid with you. Hope you don't mind. Love, Tony... PS. He's still acting really weird, and the only way we got him to sit was to actually yell the order at him. And even then he did it reluctantly. But you're good at cheering people up, so see what you can do".

* * *

Smiling brightly again, I spun around to find Alex having another staring match with the stuffed animal.

Unsurprisingly, Bert was winning.

* * *

"... You want me to put on music?" I asked suddenly.

"Whatever pleases you, m'am".

"Ok... What kind?" I asked again and Alex frowned, "... Whatever kind you like, m'am".

I sighed.

I'd been trying to get him to go back to normal for the past two hours.

I talked about music, clothes, football, computers, food, anything and everything I could think off.

I tried to get him to do this, to do that, to give me a hug, to do yoga, but nothing worked.

I had even thrown a paper ball at his face, just to see how he would re-act.

He easily dodged it.

Nothing I tried had any effect on him what-so-ever.

He remained impassive, silent, but still on high awareness of what was happening around him.

And it mind of scared me.

* * *

"WE'RE BACK!".

* * *

I spun around to find Di Nozzo burst through the door, grinning at me.

Alex immediately straightened up in the chair he seemed to permanently stay in, and Tony glanced over at him, frowning, "No look on the kid then?".

"What do you mean 'No luck on the kid'?" Someone demanded and we he flinched as Ziva stormed in, glaring at him.

Di Nozzo scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Ah... Alex's gone crazy".

She stared at him, before turning to face the teenager in the corner, "... Alex?".

No answer.

She frowned, walking over closer to him, "Alex? Hey, you ok?".

"Yes m'am" the Kid replied automatically and she abruptly stopped, "... Get Gibbs".

* * *

"I don't KNOW what happened, alright!" Tony exclaimed, after Gibbs had interrogated him for the millionth time.

Gibbs was angry.

No, he was beyond that.

Gibbs was FURIOUS.

And he had ordered every single one of the members on this team up into the Bullpen for a 'Family Meeting'.

I think it's that he felt something for the kid.

He was protective of him, maybe.

Or else, it's the fact that he was VERY protective of Ziva, and Alex was like her little brother.

Which meat Gibbs was protective of him too.

Either way, he was sure as hell was demanding answers.

* * *

"Abby?" He questioned, spinning around to face me.

I bit my lip, "... All I said was I thought he had grown up too fast. That's it".

He nodded once, before turning to McGee.

The geek held his hands up in defence, "Don't look at me Boss, I wasn't even in the room".

"Well, will SOMEBODY give me answers!" Gibbs yelled and I flinched slightly at his tone.

* * *

Gibbs never got angry.

Ever.

And right now he looked murderous.

* * *

The boss took a deep breath, turning to Ziva, "When was Alex trained as a soldier?".

"The first time? He was 14" She replied, "But then... No... That's not right... Forget it".

"Ziva, anything could help this case right now" He said gently, "We need to know the details before we can get the facts".

She glanced up at us, seeming to think, before sighing, "... When Alex was 16, he went off the map... Disappeared... Went missing... No one heard from him for almost a full seven months... Then he suddenly reappeared at MI6 doorstep, battered and bruised, but refusing to speak of what had happened... They just sent him on a mission within the week, but... Well... He was never quite the same again".

"He went off grid for almost seven months?" Gibbs asked quietly and she nodded, "Not even I know what went down during that time. No one does".

"Could he have been brainwashed into being... THIS?" Di Nozzo asked.

She slowly nodded, "It could have happened. But it might not have... I mean, nobody in this entire world even knew what CONTINENT he was on for just over half a year".

"But it's still possible" McGee finished quietly, speaking the unspoken words that were all on our minds.

Gibbs glanced up at Ducky, "Only one way to find out...".


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Gibbs POV**

I cautiously stepped back into the lab, slowly followed by the other five.

Surprisingly, however, Alex was no where to be found.

At all.

The lab was empty.

* * *

"Di Nozzo, McGee, search the building" I ordered, "Abby, I want you to wait here, in case he shows up, and Ducky, can you check the rest of this level? Labs, autopsy, everything".

The all nodded obediently, and took off to the designated areas.

Ziva turned to face me, "Boss?".

"You're with me" I finished, "And it wouldn't be harmful to tell me some more about this teenage spy along the way, either".

* * *

Half an hour later, we still couldn't find him.

The entire building had been swept by the team, both on foot, and by camera.

Alex had simply... Disappeared.

* * *

"We have to find him" Tony muttered, and Ziva glanced up at him, "... Why the sudden interest?".

He shrugged, but refused to meet her gaze, "I don't know... But he's a cool kid... And I always wanted a baby brother".

She smirked, "I think you may actually have a heart down there DiNozzo".

He grinned, "Now you're just pushing it".

"Top floors clean" I announced, making my presence known, "And so is the basement according to Abs and Ducky".

I paused when I reached Ziva, "... You're being remarkably calm".

She smiled slightly, "Alex knows how to handle himself, so I'm not too worried".

"But with his current injuries?" I questioned, "I would say it's slightly harder to defend yourself with a broken wrist and twisted ankle, not to mind the bullet in his shoulder".

She slowly nodded, "True... But he's survived with worse".

"I don't doubt it" I replied, "But for now, we still have to find him".

"Just checked all cafés and coffee shops within a 10-mile radius Boss, and there's no sign of the kid" McGee suddenly announced and I sighed, turning back to the Israeli, "Now would be a really good time to pull out your extensive knowledge on the kid".

"I haven't seen him in almost two years Gibbs" She replied, "And I haven't the slightest idea of what he'd like to see in America".

"Please Ziva. Think" I said quietly, "Think of any relations he's had with Americans in the past. Anything at all".

She paused... And froze.

"I..." She hesitated.

"Yes?".

She glanced up at me, "... I think I might know where Alex is".

* * *

"You sure this is the right address?" Tony asked as we pulled up next to a cemetery.

Ziva nodded and slowly got out of the car, staring up at the wrought iron gates.

I came to stand next to her, looking up at the all-too-familiar setting.

"... He brought me here once" She finally said, "... After a mission we had together in Azerbaijan".

"And you think he's here now?" I asked quietly and she slowly nodded, "He should be... He tended to wander here a lot after that mission".

We silently began walking down the old earthen path, with Tony and McGee slowly trailing after us, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

A few minutes later, I caught sight of a familiar blond 17-year-old.

"Is that..." McGee trailed off uncertainty and Ziva nodded, "Alex".

The boy was only a few meters away, partly hidden by a small tree as he knelt down in front of a slightly damaged headstone, his head bent, with his body slumped, as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Well he looks kind of depressed" DiNozzo said flatly, earning a vicious head slap from me.

Alex sharply looked up at the sound, before slowly turning back to the grave, a bunch of withered black roses in his hands.

Ziva took a step forward but I stopped her, "... Let me talk to him".

She nodded, still slightly uncertain, but didn't protest as I slowly walked over to the teen.

Coming to a stop next to him, I glanced down at the worn headstone, silently registering the name to myself.

* * *

Jack Starbright.

* * *

It was silent for a few minutes.

"... She died because of me".

The words were barely a whisper, but I still caught them, and looked down to find Alex staring up at me, face impassive, but his eyes swimming with pain and emotion.

He actually looked... Vulnerable.

Taking off my coat, I gently placed it over his shoulders, "It's cold out here. You should have worn a jacket... Now, how about we get back to HQ, yea?".

He ignored my last suggestion, and instead, frowned at the coat, "... Thanks".

"Not a problem" I replied, and it was silent for another few minutes.

"... Who was she?" I finally asked, staring at the grave.

The kid smiled slightly, "My guardian... But she was more of a big sister to me than anything else".

"What happened?".

"She died" He replied simply, "I was on a mission. We both got caught. She tried to protect me, to save me from them. And SCORPIA killed her".

"So she was murdered by your enemies" I said quietly, before suddenly coming to a decision, "... Come on".

He looked up, surprised, as I held my hand out to him.

Seeming to hesitate for a minute, he finally made his choice and gratefully accepted it, and I pulled him up.

He was surprisingly light.

Then again, with all his scars he was probably missing a lot of flesh.

Which would explain it.

I started walking down another, painfully familiar path, and he followed, easily keeping up with me.

It was silent until I suddenly stopped at a small marble headstone.

Reading over the words carved in it, I was once again reminded of what I had lost.

* * *

Here lies, Shannon and Kelly Gibbs.

Loved wife, and devoted daughter, may they rest in peace.

* * *

Alex glanced up at me questionably.

I smiled slightly, "You aren't the only one whose lost people in the line of duty you know".

"I know..." He replied quietly, "... But it doesn't make it any easier".

"I know it doesn't" I whispered, "But sometimes, you just gotta let go".

"... And if I can't?".

"There's no such word" I replied and he laughed softly, "You sound a bit like her, you know... Like Jack... She was always telling me to leave the past the behind and move on with my life".

"Then she sounds as if she was a very smart woman" I said and he nodded fondly, "She was... And now I'm still being blackmailed into doing the same job that killed her".

I clenched my fists, "And I plan in getting you out".

"It's impossible" He said, "Many have tried... Many have failed... All have never been seen again".

"Then MI6 deserve what's coming to them" I muttered harshly, "And I'm not going to stop until they do".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Alex's POV**

I couldn't really remember much after that.

I remember getting into a car, and being next to Ziva.

I remember her asking a few casual questions and making small talk while she drove.

And I remember her pulling up into a large parking lot, and telling me to follow her.

So I did.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was been given some different food, which I ate.

Then handed some different clothes which she told me were her ex-boyfriends.

And then I was pointed towards the different bathroom to have a different shower and to get changed.

So I did.

* * *

Then I remember being led through the strange apartment.

Being shown to a strange room.

And being told to go to sleep on the strange bed.

So I did.

* * *

And now... Total darkness.

* * *

_"You shall be formed to be the finest elite soldiers this world has ever seen. Constant training every second of your day. Exactly 7 hours sleep each night. And 15 minutes for meals. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. No sooner. No later. Got it?"._

_"YES SIR"._

_"You all have been hand selected and chosen specifically due to your pre-existing skills on the field. Combat experts. Weapon dealers. Safe crackers. Everything. And you shall be divided into your different living quarters depending on that set trait. Am I clear?"._

_"YES SIR"._

_"Peters, Mark, and Jameson, A-Cabin... Johnston and Matthews, B-Cabin... Crowley, Bradey, Williams, Rain, and Winters, C-Cabin... And Rider, you're on your own in D-Cabin. Do you know why it's called D-Cabin?"._

_"NO SIR"._

_"Because it's named after the devil himself. And if you don't behave yourself here, and disobey even the smallest, tiniest, of rules, I'll put a bullet through your skull and you'll be joining him in hell. Am I clear?"._

_"Yes sir"._

_"I didn't here you Rider"._

_"YES, sir"._

_"LOUDER"._

_"YES SIR-"._

* * *

I shot up, wide awake and gasping for breath.

Just a dream.

Just another stupid motherfucking dream.

A memory that refused to die.

Just like all the rest of them.

Forcing myself to calm down and get my act together, I slowly stood up, ran a hand through my soaking wet hair, and found myself wandering towards the kitchen.

Once there, I got a glass of water, and glanced up at the clock.

3:24am.

Yay.

* * *

Draining the glass, I set it on the counter next to the sink, before slowly sliding down to the floor, leaning my head back against the cupboards next to the fridge.

I'd just rest for a while.

Calm down fully before going back to the guest room.

Ziva would never know what had happened, and I'd be gone by morning.

Just a little rest.

Just a little r-...

* * *

"Alex... ALEX?".

I jumped up, alarmed, automatically getting into a fighting position, only for Ziva to abruptly stop a few meters away.

I slowly lowered my hands and stared at her.

She frowned, "You ok?".

"... Yes".

She didn't seem to buy it.

"And... Would you mind telling me why, exactly, you were asleep on my kitchen floor?" She asked and I paused, "... No".

She stared at me for another minute before sighing, "Look, I have to go to work. I'm already late as it is. You coming or staying?".

"... I'll stay" I finally replied and she nodded, "Right. Well. You can stay here, go for a walk, have fun around town, do whatever you want. There's enough money in the press by the sink to last a week, and there's enough food in the fridge to last a month. You'll survive for the day at least".

I remained silent.

She gave me one last sparing look, before running out the door.

Now what to do...

* * *

"Excuse me, can I help you?".

I smirked at the familiar voice, and spun around to face the tiny 20-something year old woman.

She stared at me.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

"Alex?" She whispered and I grinned, "Hey Klara".

Less a split second later, she had pulled me into a tight hug and I laughed, "Good to see you too".

She pulled back and grinned up at me, "You've grown".

"Well, it's been a while since I last saw you" I replied, "Almost three months... A lot can happen in three months".

She frowned, "... MI6?".

"Who else?" I shot back, "Lent me out to the FBI bout a month back. I've been on that case ever since".

"And you got caught" She finished quietly, taking in my appearance and obvious limp.

I slowly nodded, and she sighed, before forcing a small smile, "Well, it's good that you're here. The children will be delighted".

"Anyone gone since I last paid a visit?" I asked as we began walking down the familiar corridors.

She shook her head sadly, "No one. People just can't afford it these days".

"Well, a child is a lot of money" I agreed, "Think of all the clothes they go through in a year".

She smiled, "I don't have to. I already know".

I frowned, "... I can get you some more money soon enough, I'm due a pay check within the next mo-".

"Nonsense" She replied, cutting me off, "You don't owe me, or the children, anything".

"And what else will I spend my illegal earnings on but you and the kids?" I teased and she smirked, "You never change, do you Alex?".

I just laughed before suddenly being tackled to the floor as we stepped into a large room.

Hiding my flinch at the contact, I looked up only to find an all too familiar 5 year old grinning back down at me, his two front baby teeth missing.

I grinned, "Hey Harely".

* * *

He smiled even wider, before rolling off me and sitting up, "ALEX IS HERE!".

Dragging myself back to my feet, I picked him up and balanced him on my hip, "Now what have I told you bout shouting?".

He smirked, "Only in emergencies".

I laughed, "Exactly".

"But you've been gone for so longgg" He whined, "I though you'd never come back!".

"Hey, I'll always come back, ok?" I said softly and he pouted, "Promise?".

"Promise" I replied, before suddenly grinning, "When dya get your teeth pulled?".

He glared at me, "They weren't pulled. They fell out. See".

He grinned at me and I laughed, "Did the tooth fairy come?".

"Yep. And I got $4 for them" He shot back and I smirked, turning back to Klara, "$4? The tooth fairy must be rich".

She smiled, "I'll leave you too it".

* * *

As soon as the door shut behind her, I put down Harley and he grabbed my hand, dragging me over to a pile of Lego.

I silently smiled.

It was good to be back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Timothy McGee's POV**

*Beep beep... Beep beep... Beep be-*

"Timothy McGee speaking" I said, answering the phone.

"A-h, yea, h-hey McG-G-Gee. Is Z-Ziva there-re?".

I frowned.

Was that-?

"Alex?" I questioned.

"Y-yea. It's m-me" He replied.

"Why... Are you alright?" I asked confused and he laughed slightly, "Y-yep. Just p-perfect. Bad signal tha-that's all".

I frowned again.

That didn't sound like a bad signal.

At all.

"So, h-hey, listen-n, is she t-there?".

"Who?" I asked.

"Z-Ziva".

"Oh, right, yea, she here. Well, not here exactly, but in the lab with Abby and DiNozzo. You want her?" I asked again.

"N-no. That's ok... Y-you're the t-techie, right?".

I smirked, "Yep".

"... C-could you tr-trace this c-call?" He asked suddenly and I slowly nodded, "Sure... But why?".

"... I m-may or may n-not have stumbled-ed a-across somethin im-important" He replied.

I sighed, "How important?".

"A dead marine".

* * *

I immediately went straight to the lab.

* * *

"Oh, hey, McGeek, how's your geeking go-".

"Tony?" I asked, cutting him off.

"Yea?".

I glared at him, "Shut up".

Silence.

I turned to Ziva, holding out the phone, "It's Alex".

Silence.

Then she grabbed the phone, "Alex?".

She frowned, "Where?".

"Right... No, no, we'll be there" She continued, "Just give us- ... What? Seriously? You got to be kidding me... Ok, yea, fine, 10 minutes tops".

Then she hung up.

Staring at the phone for a minute, she finally turned back to us, "... A dead marine. John Knox. Killed the same way as the last".

"He was... Chopped up?" Tony asked and she nodded slowly, "But Alex...".

"Ziva?" Abby asked quietly and she frowned, "He... He tried to stop it".

I gulped.

That wasn't a bad signal.

"... We gotta get Gibbs" Tony announced suddenly, and I slowly nodded, "He's with Vance I think, in the office".

Hesitating for a minute, I turned back to Ziva, "... Alex, is he-?".

"Hurt?" She asked, "... Yea".

We all silently sped up our pace.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Tony whispered, as we all silently stepped out of the van.

Ziva nodded, "This was the address he gave".

"Then it must be right" Gibbs said firmly, "Now come on, down here".

Double checking my weapon, I clocked the gun, and followed the rest down the dark alleyway.

I have expected someone to jump out and yell 'SURPRISE!'.

But it didn't happen.

And it wasn't going to.

Then suddenly, Ziva stilled.

* * *

Frowning, I followed her gaze down to the end of the alley.

* * *

Where three people became visible.

* * *

First, a body on the ground, sliced and chopped up the same as the man we found before, with his dog-tags in the middle.

* * *

Second, another man, around 30 years or so, with dark features. He was currently sitting down with the axe pinning his shirt to the brick wall behind him.

* * *

And third, the familiar blond teenager, who was sitting down aswell, leaning up against the wall across from the murderer.

* * *

Silence.

* * *

Then Ziva suddenly ran over to him, "Alex? Hey, are you ok?".

Nothing.

She frowned, "Alex?".

He still didn't move.

Completely worried now, she shook him slightly, before turning to Gibbs, "Boss, what's wrong with him?".

"N-nothing's wrong-g with m-me, Ziva".

We all jumped slightly at the voice, sharply turning back to Alex.

If it weren't for the fact that we knew it was him who had just spoken, it would seem as if he hadn't changed at all.

"Then... Then what are you doing?" She asked confused and he smirked, "Staring contest".

* * *

We stared at him.

* * *

Silence.

* * *

Then Tony burst out laughing.

* * *

"Y-you... You're having a... A staring contest? With this guy?" He asked, pointing at the man pinned to the wall.

Alex nodded again, before suddenly grinning, "You just blinked Fox. And don't you dare try to deny it".

And to our surprise, the murderer laughed.

"Alright, yea, fine. You win Cub. Best of seven?".

"No w-way man, I've w-won fair and square. F-Four to me. One to y-you. Deal-l with i-it" Alex shot back, still grinning, "Now c-come on, your-r rides h-here".

The man stared at him for a minute, before glancing over at us, "... NCIS?".

Alex nodded.

The man looked over at Ziva, "And she is...?".

He sighed, "Fox, t-this is Ziva David. Z-Ziva, this is Fox... Ben Daniels".

They both slowly turned to each other.

"You're Ziva David?" Fox asked, the same time Ziva asked, "You're Ben Daniels?".

* * *

Then suddenly, Ziva walked over and slapped him.

* * *

Fox slowly turned back to her, "... Wow. You hit worse than Wolf".

Another slap.

"... And you're twice as feisty, too".

She raised her hand again but was abruptly stopped as Alex stood up and grabbed her wrist.

She turned to him, shocked, but he cut her off before she could speak, "L-Leave him. It's n-not wise to hit-t a 6ft 4 Navy Seal Officer".

Fox sharply turned to him, "How the hell did you know I joined the marines?".

"Are you kidding me?" Alex shot back, "Y-you REAK of m-marines".

"How do you even do that? List off everything about me when it's been years since we last saw each other?".

Alex smirked, "It's n-not just you. I can d-do it with ev-everyone".

"Really?" Fox asked, "Cause I bet you couldn't do Snake if you saw him. He took a REALLY strange turn in career".

"T-Then call 'im up" the Teen challenged, "I b-bet I c-could... C-could... C-could...".

Silence.

A split second later, Alex collapsed.

Fox glanced down at him for a minute, before looking back up at us, "... Shit".


End file.
